


Second Chances

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ran away when he found out he was pregnant with Dean's child, figuring Dean would want nothing to do with it. 11 years later the secret bites him in the ass when he runs into Sam, Jess and Dean at his daughter's cheerleading match. Will Dean get a shot at having a family with Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I actually wanted to have this out before Christmas (as Christmas is mentioned a little bit in this fic), but I went on vacation and didn't have the chance to post it. 
> 
> Hope you like it. If you do let me know in the comment section.
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so unless you see any huge mistakes please ignore them!

When Castiel heard that they were playing Lawrence during the next game, he almost didn’t go, but he had never missed one of his daughter”s games. She was a cheerleader and they performed at every football game. Castiel liked to be there to support her and cheer her on. Even if Dean happened to be a fan of the Lawrence Middle School football team, there was a 1% chance he would actually drive an hour to see them. Castiel figured that they were safe, until he saw a young boy with the name Winchester printed on the back of his jersey, run onto the field. The second the match was finished he would get his daughter, and they would hightail it out of there.

Once the game ended, Castiel leaned against the bleachers and played with his phone inconspicuously, knowing that his daughter would find him.

“Cas!”

He tensed.

“Castiel? I knew that was you!” A woman said stopping in front of him.

The jig was up. Castiel looked away from his phone.

“Jess. Good to see you.”

“How have you been Castiel? It’s been ages.”

“I”ve been alright. You?”

“We”re great! Our son is on the team.”

Ah, so it was Sam and Jess”s son. That made sense.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“My daughter is on the cheerleading team.”

“Your daughter!?” Sam asked coming over. “You live here now? We had wondered what happened to you Cas. You just disappeared one day.”

“Ye-yeah.” Cas said rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I had freaked when I found out that I was pregnant.”

Jess nodded in understanding. “So where”s your mate?”

“He’s uh…there’s no mate.”

“Oh.” Jess said frowning. “That”s why you left. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Things don’t work out. .I’d rather be single then with a mate who didn’t really love me.”

Sam looked around. “Dean”s grabbing Luke. I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

“Actually I should find my daughter and…”

“Dad!” A girl yelled running over. “Julie wants to know if I can go out with them for dinner?”

Jess took in her long black hair pulled up into a pony tail, and her bright green eyes. “Wow. She”s beautiful Cas! I’m Jess, an old friend of your fathers. And this is my husband Sam.”

The girl looked at them. “Hello.” she said shyly. “I’m Deanna.” She turned back to Cas. “So can I go dad?”

Castiel nodded. “Sure Dee. Just be home by 8. You have school tomorrow.”

“Thanks Dad!” She said before running off.

Sam watched her go, his brows furrowed. “Deanna? Is she….is she Deans?”

Jess’s eyes widened, and she slapped his arm. “Sam! That’s rude! There’s no way-“

“Did you see her eyes Jess? Her name? Cas and Dean were best friends, inseparable until he left without a word. Why else would he do that? Plus, she would be around this age now.”

Jess turned to look at Castiel. 

He sighed letting out a breath. “Yes. She’s Dean’s.”

Jess gasped.

“Does Dean know? Is that why you left because he did something to fuck it up?” Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. “I never told him. He wouldn’t have wanted to know.”

“Shouldn’t you have let Dean decide that?”

“Let me decide what?” Dean asked coming up besides them.

“Dad! Did you see my catch?” A young boy next to Dean asked.

“Yes I did Luke.” Sam said with a big smile. “You played great.” He ruffled the boy’s hair before turning back to Cas. “You need to tell him Castiel.”

“Tell me what?” Dean asked confused. “What are you even doing here Cas?”

“You…you have a daughter Dean.” Cas said looking at the ground. “She’s on the cheerleading team.”

Dean stared at Castiel his eyes wide then looked at Sam. “What?”

Sam nodded. “I saw her. She looks just like you Dean.”

“She’s beautiful.” Jess said.

Dean looked at Castiel. “How could you not tell me!?” he asked, the hurt showing in his eyes.

“Can…can we not do this here.” Castiel asked looking around. “I”d rather not have all of Deanna’s team mates hear this.”

Jess nodded. “You”re right. Is there a restaurant around here?”

“There’s a diner about five minutes down the road.”

“We’ll follow you.” 

 

When the arrived at the diner Sam, and Jess insisted on getting their own booth so that Dean and Castiel could converse privately. Neither said anything until after the waitress wrote down their orders and took their menus away. Cas was looking at the table, stirring his lemonade with his straw, when Dean finally spoke.

“So, I have a daughter huh?”

Cas nodded. “Deanna. She’s beautiful. Has your eyes.”

“Do you have a picture?”

Castiel pulled out his phone. His background was a picture of the both of them. He was holding Deanna in his arms, and she was giving him a hug. They both had huge smiles on.

“This is from when she was 5. It was right after her first gymnastics competition.”

Dean took in the picture. There was no way he could deny that she was his. She had his eyes, a couple of freckles dotting her face, the same as his.

“And she’s 12 now?”

“11. She just started middle school. Joined the cheerleading team right away.”

Dean nodded. “11. Almost a year younger then Luke.” He looked at the picture one more time before handing the phone back to Castiel.

“Cas…Castiel…why did you never tell me?” He asked looking across the table.

“At first…at first it was the timing. Once I moved here it was easy to ignore it. I was scared, still am. I don’t want you to break her heart.”

Dean frowned. He opened then shut his mouth. He would come back to that later. “Timing?”

Castiel nodded. “After we slept together, the next morning I tried to talk to you about it. You said we were both drink, that it was a mistake, and that we should pretend that it never happened. You didn't want to discuss it any further, so I didn't push it. You were my best friend, I didn’t want to lose that.”

“But you left.”

“The day I found out I was pregnant, I went to your house to tell you. We played some video games then turned on Dr. WHo. It was like a normal day. Then when I had finally worked up the courage, you told me your news first. You had gotten back with Lisa. You were so excited Dean, and you were adamant that this time you two would make it work. My heart broke. I had loved you, and I couldn’t stick around to see you be happy with someone else. You lover her and I didn’t want you to lose her, to feel like I did that moment. So, I ran.”

“You love me? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Castiel shook his head. “Loved you Dean. Not anymore. I gave up on you years ago. I couldn’t go around holding a torch for you for the rest of my life. I want to try and give Deanna a father someday, and I can’t do that if I wait for the impossible.”

“God dammit Cas! She has a father!” Dean said his voice starting to rise.

“And if I had told you back then, would it have mattered? Would you have stepped up?”

Dean frowned thinking. “I don’t know.”

Castiel nodded. “I know and there’s nothing wrong with that. You were young. No college student is ready for that.”

“But I’m ready now. I want to meet her.”

Cas stared at his lemonade clutching it. “Okay, but I have some conditions.”

“They are?”

“It’s done at my house, and if at any point she feels uncomfortable or wants you to leave you do so. No problems. No trying to convince her to let you stay.”

Dean nodded. “I can do that.”

“And we meet on Sunday. She has a game Saturday. I’ll ask her Friday night if she wants to meet you. I don’t want her distracted the whole week at school. If she says okay then you come. If she doesn’t want to meet you yet, we don’t push it. Can you work with that?”

“Yeah. I can work with that.”

“Good.” Cas said smiling.

“Do you have any more pictures?”

“Yeah I have a lot.”

“Well, come show them to me then.” Dean said pulling Castiel’s plate across the table, next to him.

Castiel got up, and moved next to Dean pulling up his phones gallery.

Jess smiled watching them. “Looks like we might have a niece soon.

 

The next Sunday Dean showed up for lunch at the Novak’s with a pie and a cake in hand, as he wasn’t sure which one his daughter preferred, though he was hoping pie. Ended up she did. Saying that the first half hour there was awkward was an understatement. Cas answered the door and let him in. Deanna came over to saw hello to him, neither knowing what to do, so Dean gave her an awkward wave. Castiel then led them to the living room and Dean and his daughter sat on the couch while Cas went to grab coffee and tea.

The conversation started out all right. Dean asked about school. What her favorite subject was, her favorite and least favorite teacher. How she liked gymnastics, but once his list of opening topics was exhausted an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

“Deanna, why don’t you show Dean your room?” Castiel finally said breaking the silence.

“Oh. That’d be great. I’d love to see it.”

Once Dean saw the Dr. Who poster on the wall things picked up. It ended up he and his daughter had a lot in common.

“Looks like she got my good taste Cas.” Dean joked later on the couch as Deanna was washing the dishes.

“Movies, t.v., yes. Music, debatable. Eating habits, no. She inherited your dislike of vegetables and anything healthy. Luckily I can get her to eat carrots, corn, and fruit. It just seems to be anything green that she dislikes.”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry about that Cas.” 

He stood up as Deanna came out of the kitchen. “Well thanks for the dinner Cas. It was great but I should be heading out. It’s getting late and I know you have school tomorrow.” He turned towards Deanna. “I hope to see you again, if that’s what you’d like that is.”

Deanna smiled. “I’d like that too.”

“Great.”  
This time there was no awkward wave. They both gave each other a hug before Castiel walked him out.

“Thanks again Cas.”

“It was no problem Dean. She is your daughter after all. This should have happened sooner.”

“Talk to you soon?”

Cas nodded. “Good night Dean.”

As Dean was walking back to his Impala, he texted Sam with the good news.

 

Over the next couple of months Dean saw his daughter pretty often. Whenever he had a football game he would show up to watch it. Afterwards he would take Deanna out to lunch, and Dean had even roped Castiel into going a few times. 

One day Dean showed up at a match, and he couldn’t spot Castiel in the bleachers. He walked over to where Deanna and her team were getting ready.

“Hey Dee. I know the game’s going to start in a few but where’s Cas? I went to sit with him but I couldn’t find him.”

“Oh. Dad’s not here today.”

“Is he sick?”

She shook her head. “He’s in heat.”

“What!? He’s home alone?”

“No, the neighbor Missouri checks on him when I’m not there.”

“Call me when the game’s over. I’m going to check on your father.” Dean said.

A woman opened the door glaring, when Dean knocked. “Who are you?”

“I’m De-“

“I know who you are.”

“But yo-“

“What do you want?”

“To check on Cas. You must be Missouri. I’m-“  
“Deanna’s father. I know.” She pursed her lips staring intently at him for a minute. “Alright you can come in. If you need anything knock on my door, and no funny business.” She said before heading out.

Dean walked to Cas’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “Cas?” he asked before walking in. When he opened the door the stench of slick and his release entered his nose.

“Dean!?!” Cas quickly pulled the blankets up to cover himself. “What are you doing here? You can’t be here!”

“Don’t worry. I can control myself.” It was hard but he’d manage it, for Cas. He wanted to take care of his Omega. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Last night. Missouri was about to make me something.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He went to the kitchen to finish what Missouri had started. For the next two days he took Deanna back and forth to school and made sure that Cas stayed hydrated and fed. When he awoke on his third day there he didn’t smell Cas’s heat anymore. Figuring Castiel was finished he said good bye to Deanna and snuck out not wanting the awkward morning that Cas was sure to give him.

After that week, Castiel hung out with them a bit more. He had even taken her to Dean’s neck-of-the-woods two or three times. She had been excited to get to know Sam, Jess, and Luke.

It was in December when Castiel and Dean took took Deanna to the midnight release of The Force Awakens that he had a realization. At the theatre Castiel sat on one side, Deanna in the middle, and Dean on the other. Deanna had the popcorn on her lap, and Dean and Cas reached for some at the same time, their hands brushing. Dean watched as Castiel pulled away blushing, not even glancing at him. It was at this moment that Dean realized he wouldn’t mind being apart of this everyday. This was what he was missing.

 

 

Castiel’s family all lived in different areas now, so Dean and Cas had decided that Dean would take Deanna for Christmas day. Castiel would drop her off in the morning. Dean’s parents always had a big dinner on christmas and Sam would go with his family too.

Mary answered the door when Castiel knocked.

“Castiel!” She said immediately pulling him into a hug. “Long time no see! How have you been?”

Castiel chuckled. “I’ve been alright Mary.”

“And this must be my granddaughter!” She exclaimed giving Deanna a hug also. “Nice to meet you. Come in come in.”

“Thank you again Mary.” Castiel said as Deanna went inside. “Have a great Christmas.”

“You two Castiel. What are you doing today anyway? Visiting the family?”

Castiel shook his head. “We all live in different places now, and most are two busy to come home. It’s hard for us to all get together at once. I’ll just spend a quiet day at home, maybe order some Chinese.”

“Why don’t you spend the day with us?”

“Oh no. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense. It wasn’t really an offer. I was just being polite. Now get in here. It’s freezing.”

“I..uhh…yes Ma’am.”

It was like Cas had never left. John gave him a pat on the back and a beer. Later when Bobby, Ellen, and Jo showed up, they too acted as if they expected Cas to be there all along.

Castiel helped Mary and Ellen in the kitchen while the boys watched football and the cousins hung out together. After dinner they all sat down to watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’ When the tea kettle boiled Cas stood up.

“I’ll get it. Does everyone want hot chocolate?”

“I’ll help.” Dean said when everyone murmured yes.

They went into the kitchen to make the hot coco, Dean making sure to pile each high with marshmallows.

“Wait.” Sam said as they were coming out of the kitchen, hot chocolate in hand.

“What? We put marshmallows in it.” Dean said.

“Not that.” Sam pointed above their heads. 

Dean and Cas looked up. Mistletoe. 

“Well Cas.” Dean said giving him a half-smirk. “Can’t break tradition.”

Cas brought the cups over to the table. “Sorry Dean. I uh…I need to relieve myself.” he said before running out the front door.

“Gee thanks Sammy. You scared him off!” Dean said frowning as he watched Castiel leave.

“I thought I was helping!”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jess said starting to stand.

“Don’t worry. I do it.” Dean said before putting on his jacket, and grabbing Cas’s on his way out.  
“I don’t know if you noticed Cas but this isn’t the bathroom.”

“I know.”

“You also forgot your jacket.”

“Yes.” Cas said his arms wrapped around himself. “I noticed that also.”

Dean handed over the jacket. “Sam was just joking. Being a jerk.”

“It wasn’t funny.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t understand Dean. I had your child. You’re my Alpha. Just being around you makes my brain scream for you. I can only imagine if I had actually kissed you.”

“I feel the same. You’re my Omega.”

“Only because of instinct.”

“No.” Dean said shaking his head. “Maybe at first, yes, but I’ve wanted a family for a while now. Seeing Sam and Jess with Luke, it made me jealous. After getting to know you again, and your daughter I realized the family I want is yours.”

“Are…are you serious Dean?”

“Deadly Cas. I love you. Both of you.”

Castiel stared at him before nodding. “We can’t just jump into this. I have Deanna to worry about, not just myself. We have to make sure this will work before we tell her anything.”

“Agreed.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, and you can have that kiss now.”

Dean smiled and leaned in. The kiss was short and sweet but that was all they needed.

 

 

 

“Cas. It’ll be fine.”

“This is the first time since you were born that your mom hasn’t cooke Christmas dinner. It has to be perfect.”

“It will Cas don’t worry.”

And it was. They were excited enough as it was that Dean had finally moved in with Cas a month ago. It had been his idea that they have everyone over to their house for their first Christmas together. They finally finished dinner and were sitting around the tree when Cas spoke up.

“Dean. I know we exchanged gifts this morning but there was one more I wanted to give you in front of everyone.”

“Ooo. It must be fancy.” Dean said waggling his eyebrows.

“Not yet it isn’t. It won’t be here for another 8 months. You’re going to be a daddy again.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Are you serious!?”

Cas nodded.

“That’s awesome!” Dean said, hugging Cas tight, lifting him up. “Though way to steal my thunder.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean put Cas down and reached into the breast pocket of his flannel and pulled out a ring. “I was also waiting for our family. Cas will you marry me?”

“Not if you don’t get on your knee Dean.” Castiel said with a smile.

Dean chuckled rolling his eyes.

“Alright princess. Now will you marry me?”

“Of course Dean.” Cas said gripping Dean’s cheeks between his hands and planting one on him.

“Guess I didn’t need the mistletoe this year.” Sam said joking.

“Way to ruin the mood bitch.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
